SpecFMA T or D
by Phear me
Summary: lol, this is SOOOOOOOOO funny. Edwin Ralljee more as u read on
1. Chapter 1

Me: welcome to, T and D with several random people, including, JADO!

Jado: HOW DO U KEEP FINDING ME!

Rallen: How?

Me: I have my ways (evil grin), wait, how come only you came Rallen?

Rallen: what about Jado?

Me: I forced him to come, he doesn't count.

Jado: …..

_Then all of them bust into the room, bickering_

Me: what took you all so long

Mikano: Ed got the directions messed up

Ed: Well, its not like this map is any good, its in Japanese

Mikano: (with firery rage) WHAT, JAPANESE MAPS ARE THE BEST

Winry: CAN U BOTH SHUT UP

Me: alright, let's begin

Rallen: Phear Me, truth or dare

Me: dare

Rallen: I dare you to use your shadows on Jado, and keep him there for at least 2 minutes

Jado: WHAT

Rallen: THAT'S FOR LAST TIME

Jado: WHY YOU (is absorbed into shadows before he can finish)

Me: ok then, Ja…, oh right, Ed, T or D?

Ed: truth

Me: who do you love more, Jeena or Winry

Ed: uhhhhhhh

Winry: NOW UR GUNNA GET IT!

Ed: I WAS ABOUT TO SAY WINRY

Winry: TOO LATE (has already hit Ed with a wrench)

Jado: (back from shadows) Rallen, T or D?

Rallen: truth

Jado: tell us all your secrets

Rallen: (is angry as he tells every1 his secrets, including the fact he likes the color pink)

Me: ok, new Rule, u cant T or D someone twice in a row

Winry: Mikano, T or D?

Mikano: Dare

Winry: I dare you to gat a katana, and chase Ed with it

Ed: WHAT!

Winry: YOU HAD TO BE THREATENED TO SAY YOU LOVE ME MORE!

Me: well, that's all for now, c ya


	2. Chapter 2

Me: and were back, Mikano, you can stop chasing Ed now

Mikano: aw, fine

Jeena: um, where's Rallen?

Rallen: (busting in with a giant robot) DIE JADO

Jado: WHAT THE

Me: HEY, THAT'S MY ROBOT, ME, T or D?

Me: D

Me: I DARE MYSELF TO PUNISH RALLEN FOR THIS

Rallen: WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (He is absorbed into the shadows)

Jeena: Al, T or D?

Al: T

Jeena: has Ed and Winry ever had sex?

Al: um, well………..Yes

Jeena: WHAT, REALLY?!?!?!?!?!?

Ed: AL

Al: SHE ASKED ME, I HAD TOO

Mikano: Ed, T or D? 

Ed: hm, so hard, but since I don't trust my life with you…..T

Mikano: Damit, ok, who is more beautiful, me or Winry?

Me: ooooooooo, tough one, who to Phear more, Winry or Mikano

Ed: um, Winry (clearly he fears her more anyway)

Winry: good choice

Mikano: idc

Jado: Mikano, Truth or dare

Mikano; (knowing this is probably bad idea) Truth

Jado: Yes or no question, are you I lov with AL

AL: wait WHAT!!?!?!?

Mikano: um, well, think

Jado: Yes or no

Mikno: this is payback, isn't it?

Jado: yep

Mikano: ok, I kind of like al, ok

Al: WHAT

Jado: thought so

Mikano: I hate you

Me: and that's all the time we have, c ya


	3. Chapter 3

Me: and were back

Mikano: um, where is Rallen? 

Me: OH #%&, I FOR GOT TO RELEASE HIM (releases Rallen)

Rallen: OMG, THAT WAS HORRBLE, SO MUCH YAOI

Jado: yep, 24 hours of that is scary

Me: sorry, I forgot about you

Mikano: Rallen, T or D?

Rallen: Truth

Mikano: who is more hot, me or Jeena?

Rallen: um, your equally hot?

Jeena: NO WAY, I AM WAY MORE HOT

Mikano: NO, I AM

Winry: UR BOTH WRONG, I MORE HOT THEN BOTH OF YOU (a huge catfight breaks out, but in the end, Winry wins (makes sense)

Me: ok, wow, I have never heard so much swears

Mikano: I didn't actually care; I just wanted an excuse to use Jado as a bat

Jado: (grumbles)

Me: lol

Jado: Phear Me, T or D

Me: Dare

Jado: I dare you to………..KISS RALLEN

Me: WHAT!

Rallen; OMG, WHAT

Me: u should change that (shadows creep toward him)

Jado: ok ok, I dare you to……..NOT HURT ME AND HUG RALLEN

Me: DAMIT (hugs Rallen) I will hurt you somehow

Jado: I doubt it

Me: well see, Mikano, T or D?

Mikano: Dare

Me: I DARE YOU TO KILL JADO TWICE

Jado: WHAT 

Mikano: WITH PLEASURE

Jado: AW…..(dies twice and is forced back here as painfully as possible)

Rallen: Winry, T or D?

Winry: Dare

Rallen: I DARE YOU TO CONTINUESLY HURT JADO WITH YOUR FLAMING BOOMBERRANG WRENCH (Winry does it)

Jado: AW CMON

Jeena: Al, T or D?

Al: (deciding not to start something) truth

Jeena: have you ever had a crush?

Al: well, um, uh, ok, maybe a few

Ed: really?

Al: id rather not talk about it

Me: well, that all the time we got, c ya


	4. Chapter 4

Me: we are back

Jado: Rallen, T or D

Rallen: (remembers last time) Dare

Jado: I dare you to steal Maja's Diary and read it to the world, including her

Rallen: O.O

Jado: you have to do it (Rallen leaves to do it, and comes back 30 minutes later beat up badly)

Mikano: wow, that's A LOT of Bruises

Rallen: I hate you

Jado: you started it

Jeena: Al, T or D?

Al: dare

Jeena: I dare you to hit Jado using Rallen as the bat

Jado and Rallen: WHAT!

Mikano: wait, why are you hurting both of them?

Jeena: cause I felt like it

Me: fair enough

Rallen: OW

Jado: OW OW OW

Rallen: NOW YOUR GUNNA GET IT

Al: O.O (Rallen hits Al repeatedly with a giant sword)

Mikano: HOW DARE YOU HURT AL (Punches Rallen REALLY hard)

Me: is it Be mean to Rallen Day?

Ed: yep

Rallen: WHAT!

Al: Ed, T or D?

Ed: Dare

Al: I dare you to HIT RALLEN SEVERAL TIMES

Ed: WITH PLEASER, NO ONE HURTS AL

Rallen: AW CMON (is hit REALLY hard, again)

Me: Mikano, T or D?

Mikano: Dare

Me: I dare you to Use Winrys wrench as a toilet plunger to unclog the toilet

Wrench: WHAT!

Winry: WHAT, THE WRENCH TALKS!?!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!??!?

_Rallen and Ed faint at the fact Winrys wrench spoke_

Wrench: lol, u fell for that (the wrench turns into Jado!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!)

Jado: I got you good

Me: ok, il admit that was funny

Jado: Winry T or D?

Winry: Dare

Jado: I dare you to………CONTINUESLY HIT MIKANO WITH YOUR FIERY WRENCH OF PAIN

Mikano: WHAT!, I THOUGHT IT WAS PICK ON RALLEN DAY?

Jado: Rallen's unconscious

Mikano: dam (is repeated hit with wrenches)

Jado: FINALY, PAY BACK YOU #%&*#$^#$^$^#

Me: wow, that is……..evil

Mikano: Phear Me, T or D?

Me: (understanding) Dare

Mikano: I dare you to use your shadows on Jado

Jado: …. (Disappears into shadows)

Me: well, that's all the time we have for now, c ya


	5. Chapter 5

Me: AND WERE BAK

Jado: what's the yelling for?

Rallen: what's you for

Jado: you didn't say it right

Rallen: really

Jado: no, I just tricked you, :P

Jeena: Rallen, T or D?

Rallen: truth

Jeena: how ugly is winry?

Winry: WHAT, I AM NOT UGLY AT ALL

Jeena: YES YOU ARE, I KNOW YOU STOLE MY HAIRBRUSH

Winry: WELL I KNOW YOU STOLE MY DRESS

Jeena: LIAR

Winry: THIEF (winry and Jeena fight)

Rallen: uh, can we just continue?

Me: nope, but this means I get to make a penalty dare for you

Rallen: WHAT

Me: I dare you to go right in front of Maja's face and call her a hairbrain

Rallen: WHY YOU…… (Disappears b4 finishes)

Me: hehehe

Mikano: THAT IS EVIL

Me: I know

Rallen: (returns) RUN FOR YOUR LIVES

Maja: (busts in) DIE YOU #%$&%#%^$#% (picks up Jado and uses him as bat to beat Rallen senseless)

Me: owch

Maja: NOW, ALL OF YOU, BOW DOWN TO ME

Me: eh, no (summons shadows and "removes her")

Jado: FINALY, SHEL SUFFER

Mikano: wow, Al, T or D?

Al: Dare

Mikano: I dare you to punch Ed as hard as possible

Ed: WHAT

Al: sorry (punches Ed around globe)

Ed: OW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

Mikano: idk

Me: Rallen, T or D?

Rallen: um, uh

Me: choose carefully

Rallen: Dare

Me: I dare you to kiss Jeena

Jeena: YAY, I mean, WHAT

Rallen: WHAT

Me: DO IT (shadows approach)

Rallen: OK OK (kisses Jeena)

Mikano: um, that's a very long kiss for people who said WHAT b4 the dare

Me: its been about a minute now

Al: RALLEN AND JEENA, SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Rallen and Jeena: (Aware what just happened) Uh, eh, well, I had good gum in my mouth and she wouldn't let go but then I swallowed it

Me: suuuuuuure

Jado: Al, T or D?

Al: Dare

Jado: I dare you to bring me to the hospital and pay my medical bill for Maja using me to beat Rallen

Al: ok (they leave)

Me: well, that's all the time we got for now, c ya


	6. Chapter 6

Me: and we are….wait, where is Jeena and Rallen?

Mikano: idk, but I kept hearing noises from the closet

Me: (Knocks on Closet) I KNOW UR IN THERE, WE STARTING

Rallen and Jeena: (coming out of closet) um, we were looking for some….Pens to write something down

Me: sure, just like your not wearing Jeena's Dress

Rallen: wait... (Looks down)...DAMIT

Jeena: Um, we need to go for a sec

Jado: Rallen, T or D?

Rallen: (not paying attention) Dare

Jado: I dare you to wear a pink dress for a year

Rallen: !

Me: LOL, THAT IS CRUEL AND EVIL ON SO MANY LEVELS

Rallen: DAM YOU

Mikano: Ed, T or D?

Ed: truth

Mikano: tell us, how do you feel about winry

Ed: well…… (tells about he loves winry very much and phears her almost as much as Phear me)

Winry: that better be true

Ed: Al, T or D?

Al: dare

Ed: I dare you to punch Mikano around the world

Mikano: WHAT

Ed: PAY BACK

Al: sorry (punches Mikano around globe)

Me: wow

Jeena: (returning) Jado T or D?

Jado: truth

Jeena: DAMIT, ok, am I the prettiest here

Jado: no

Winry: THAT'S RIGHT YOUR NOT

Jeena: HOW DARE YOU LIE

Mikano: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

Winry: SUFFAR (throws Wrench of doom from FMA WRENCHES OF DOOM)

Me: DUCK AND COVER (Jeena gets owned by a wrench)

Jeena: OMG, OW, NOW U SUFFAR (Punches Winry through a wall, but gets owned by the boomerang wrench again)

Rallen: HAW DARE YO… (gets owned by wrench)

Me: AH (blocks Wrench with Shadow just in time)

Jeena: TAKE THIS (punches winry, again)

Mikano: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT (goes into Rydrake form, which somehow intimidates them to attack each other more)

Winry: TAKE THIS (throws The 13 wrenches of pain)

Me: NOW U BOTH STOP, YOUR TEARING THE FABRIC OF REALITY

Jeena: wait, really?

Me: no, I just wanted to see if you would stop, you are though making the building collapse

Jeena: Ok, just 1 last thing (punches winry with all her energy, and knocks her out) There, done

Mikano: Rallen, T or D?

Rallen: Truth

Mikano: How Many people have you ever loved?

Rallen: um…

Jeena: …. (knocks out Rallen)

Jado: O.O (backs away from Jeena)

Me: ok, can we please stop knocking people out, we are running out of people

Jado: ok, just 1 thing (Hits Jeena Hard with a frying pan, but knocks himself out as well as her)

Me: OMG, THAT'S THE EXACT OPOSITE OF WHAT I SAID, I hate Jado

Mikano: who dosent?

Ed: crazy people?

ME: I feel like were forgetting something

Al: um, we are missing a wrench (a wrench knocks out Ed and Al)

Me: ok wow

Mikano: hey do you still have Maja Traped?

Me: oh yeah (lets Maja out)

Maja: OMG FINALY, also, PHear me T or D?

Me: um, Truth

Maja: where did u get those powers

Me: from writing u cant understand

Mikano: well, now we got to wait for them to wake up


	7. Chapter 7 at last

_**Ok, welcome to the Next Chapter of T or D, the one with….MORE EDWIN, YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! (u hear cheers in backround, and some1 saying HELP US, WE ARE HERE AGAINST OUR WILL) STFU LIAR (you hear a gunshot), dam idiot, ok, where was I, oh yeah, (makes a long hour speech, and says pie at least 17 times) and that's why iv decided to add more Edwin, ENJOY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, but my friend has a spectrobes game.**_

Rallen: Was the speech necessary?

Me: YES!

Rallen: Ok ok

Ed: I vote we dare Jado to Jump off a cliff

Jado: #%&* You

Mikano: um, Censored?

Me: It was THAT curse again

Mikano: ah

Me: Rallen, T or D?

Rallen: truth

Me: are you tired of always failing to realize things b4 they are too late?

Rallen: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN, IM ONLY A PLAYABLE CHARACTER IN A GAME, IT'S NOT MY FAULT

Me: yeah, sure its not, u just suk at seeing things b4 they happen

Jado: yeah, I caught u off guard so many times

Rallen: …..

Al: ed, T or D?

Ed: Dare

Al: I dare you to Make out with winry on Video, then let me Upload it on YouTube

Ed: Aw damit, Fine (makes out with winry for a 10 minutes while Al Video tapes it (HURAY, EDWIN!)

Me: Now Jee…..RALLEN, JEENA, AL DARED THEM TO MAKE OUT, NOT U GUYS! (X.X lol)

Jeena: um, oh, really, ok'

Rallen: um, we were whispering something

Mikano: sure you were….

Rallen: at least Komainu wasn't here to tape this…..

Komainu: WRONG, I VIDEO TAPED ALL THE TIMES YOU KISSED/MADE OUT/HAD SEX WITH JEENA, MUHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA, AND PUT IT ON YOUTUBE

Rallen (looking up to see a Camera put there by Komainu): !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, #$%&*##*$*##$*$*#$*#$*#$**#%$#*$8#*$*%$#*%$*#%*#8%*#%* YOU!

Komainu: YOU CAN NEVER Win, NOT WHILE I CAN UPLOAD YOUTU……(voice cuts off, a bit later a Shadow returns)

Me: and now he is suffering, I can't remove it from YouTube though…..

Rallen: aw damit

Jeena (with anger): Jado, T or D?

Jado: dare

Jeena: I dare you to beat up Al

Mikano: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!

Jeena: HE DESERVES IT

Mikano: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: AH, EPIC CAT FIGHT, WE NEED TO KEEP OUR T RATING, ACTIVATE THE BLOCKER

Blocker: Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Block Battle Over, Block Ended

Jado: WOW, THAT WAS AWESOME, BEST….BATTLE…..EVER

Me: agreed

Al: that….was….AWESOME

Ed: dam

Winry: ditto

Rallen: no offence Jeena, but u got ur ass kicked and kicked her ass (note, they are both equally beat up and almost unconsouise)

Mikano: ** You

Me: MIKANO, WE CANT USE "THAT" WORD IN THIS

Mikano: why not?

Me: IT WOULD RUIN OUR T RATING

Mikano: oh, aw

Jado: now, where was I (beats up Al)

Mikano: why you (to hurt to make a good threat, so she just throws her sword and pins him to a wall)

Jado: WHAT THE!?!???!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?

Ed: wow

Ed: agreed

Ed: WTF

Me: ha ha, got u

Ed: HOW DID U DO THAT!

Me: epicness, now, Winry, T or D?

Winry: dare

Me: I dare you to hit Rallen, Jado, and Ed with your wrench

Ed, Rallen, And Jado: WTF!!!!!

Winry: aw, oh well (hits them all, but ed not as hard (Tec, it is Edwin)

Mikano: ok, Jado I can understand, but Ed and Rallen?

Me: eh, I just felt like bringing some more pain in this

Mikano: fair enough

Ed: Rallen T or D (YAY, ANOTHER CHAR T or D CROSSOVER, YAY)

Rallen: um, uh, Truth

Ed: What is everything u or Jeena ever wrote in ur Diaries

Rallen: aw, why you……

Ed: DO IT

Rallen: (grumbles as he reads his diary)

Me: OMG, YOU GAVE JEENA 100000000000000000 ROSES FOR HER BIRTHDAY, LOL

Mikano: YOU WEAK PINK UNDERWEAR, AND UR ALERGIC TO KITTENS, LOL

Jeena: UR PLANNING TO MARRYY ME, YAY!

Jado: YOU WANTED TO BE A POWER RANGER WHEN U GREW UP, LOL

Ed: YOU LIKE CHOCLET MARSHMELLOW FUDGE WITH CARROTS, LOL

Al: aw, u guys took all the good ones

Winry: but wow

Me: that's just….wow

Mikano: um, Phear Me, the time?

Me: oh, right, well, that's all for now, c ya


	8. Chapter 8 power spazzed D:

_**Disclaimer: yada yada yada, u know**_

Me: O M G

Ed: wow, wtf was that

Winry: it was a power outage (FBI bust into the room, with US army rangers)

FBI agent: FREEZE, HANDS IN THE AIR (again (the power outage happened in real life, speaking of which (saves))

Me: da…oh, I mean hi, what r u doing here? (Trying to play Dum, even though he knew it was gunna happen)

FBI: ur all under arrest, because all of u have charges for attempt at murder, vandalism, and stealing, and, Phear me, Your under arrest for the Murder of Jado (although he did come back to life), imprisoning Jado, stealing Jado's wallet, destroying 5 planets, rewriting history, corrupting 2 US senators, a Vice President of the US, 7 US marshals, the state of California, and for carrying a weapon w/o a permit

Mikano: DAM, CALIFORNIA?

Me: I see, well, b4 we go anywhere, let me turn out the lights (claps and the lights go out, followed by screaming and crying)

Mikano: um, I got this (claps and lights go back on, and they are all gone)

Rallen: wow, nice

Me: dam, ok, guys, I will forward u the next T or D area, once we finish up here we will have to move

Mikano: why?

Me: because the FBI brought army rangers, that's not for from Helicopters

Ed: I take it this has happened to you b4

Me: 2ce, maybe 3 times, not including this 1

Mikano: anyways…….. Ed, T or D?

Ed: Dare

Mikano: I dare you to…..KISS JADO

Jado and Ed: WHAT?!?!?!?!

Mikano: DO IT, OR IL DARE U SOMETHING WORSE

Ed: what could be worse?

Mikano: sex with Jado (Ed and Jado shiver, then they kiss (OMG, EDDO, LOL XD)

Ed: THAT WAS HORRIBLE (kisses Winry to feel better (YAY, EDWIN)

Jado: ED AND WINRY KISSSING IN A TREE, WITH JEENA AND RALLEN KISSING TOO (they all but Winry and Ed look to say Jeena and Rallen making out (OMG, A EDWIN AND A RALLJEE SO CLOSE TOGETHER, MIND BOGGLING))

Me: wow (solotwin enters the room)

Solo: wow, sorry im late, I saw the FBI choppers and decided to stay back till I figured they were gone

Mikano: well, Phear Me….what did u do to them?

Me: 5 are in the shadow dimention, all the army rangers got disentigrated, oh, and 1 FBI ran out thee door

Mikano: 1 OF THEM GOT AWAY!?!?!?!??!!?!?

Me: yep, so this wont be as long as other sessions

Rallen: Jeena, T or D?

Jeena: Dare

Rallen: I DARE YOU TO MAKE OUT WITH ME

Jeena: OK (they make out some more (Winry and Ed haven't stopped, yep, 80% of this is filled with Edwin)

Me: well…..(a hole is blown in the ceiling)

Military Chopper: FREEZE, WE HAVE YOU SUROUNDED

Me: RUN FOR IT (disappears into Shadows, Mikano does awesome ninja moves away, solo opens a dimensional rift, Jado teleports away, Jeena and Rallen Fly away, and Winry pwns them all then kisses Ed more)

DA END FOR NOW


	9. Chapter Ni10?

Me: WELCOME TO CHAPTER 10!!!!!!!!!!

Mikano: what about 9?

Jado: um, yeah

Solo: what did happen to 9?

Me: I had to deal with the FBI so I couldn't contact u all in time for 9, so I skipped it

Ed: Mikano, Truth or dare

Mikano: Truth

Ed: Who are you in love with the most?

Mikano: oh shit

Ed: :D

Mikano: not you……Stella…MY cat…..Over there…..in this room

Stella: DIE MIKANO

Mikano: OH SHIT IT'S MY CAT STELLA (Stella Mauls Miakno viciously (I know a little repetitive))

Stella: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jado: LOL, MIKANO's GETTING OWNED BY A CAT (Jado is shot and passes out, then Mikano blasts him in the garbage and he wakes up)

Me: wow, ok, this may take awhile, or….. (throws a ball of yarn)

Stella: YARN (jumps off Mikano and plays with yarn)

Mikano: thx

Ed: well, im waiting for an answer

Mikano: um, well, um, EDWIN TIME

Ed: WAIT, WHA…… (Mikano pushes Ed and Winry together, and they start making out)

Al: wow, was that necessary?

Mikano: Yes, now, Rallen, Truth or Dare? And btw, It's a Demon possessed cat

Jado: still a cat

Rallen: 1: The cat talked!?!?!?! 2: Truth

Mikano: who do you always fail simulator but never crash in real life?

Rallen: because I discovered Jado rigged it so I always lose

Jado: DID NOT

Rallen: I KNOW YOU DID

Jeena: um, uh, yeah, JADO, WE KNOW U RIGGED IT

Jado: DID NOT, JEENA RIGGED IT AFTER YOU ACIDENTLY CALLED HER A MAN

Jeena: DID NOT

Jado: DID TOO

Jeena: Rallen, who do you believe, Me (kisses him on cheek), or Jado

Rallen: you (shoots Jado and makes out with Jeena)

Jado: WOULD PEOPLE STOP SHOOTING ME

Me: ok, is this Comedy or Romance?

Solo: id say a bit of both

Me: probably, also violence if the shooting Jado keeps up

Solo: Mikano, Truth or Dare?

Mikano: Dare

Solo: I dare you to dress up as a cat and praise Stella

Mikano: WHAT

Stella: YAY, TARN AND PRAISING, BEST DAY EVER

Mikano: wow, shit (does the dare……after hearing the Alternative)

Jado: wow, lol, the cat suit was funny

Mikano: shut up

Jado: ma…..nevermind

Me: well, tha….

Stella: DONE WITH YARN, DIE MIKANO

Mikano: OH SHIT, END THE T or D, NOW, HURRY!!!!!

Me: THAT'S ALL FOR NOW BU BYE


	10. Chapter 102

Me: WELCOME BACK TO THE T OR D

Mikano: CAN I DO IT NOOOOOOOOOW!

Me: yes now

Mikano: YAY (hits the pause time button)

Me: ok, now that they cant hear this, VOTE ON MY POLL PEOPLE, I HAVE A NEW ONE T OR D RELATED SO GOD DAM VOTE ON IT!

Mikano: IR U MAKE IT A ANTI RALLJEE OR EDWIN I WILL KILL YOU AND FORCE YOUR CORPSE DOWN JADOS THROUGHT

Me: ok, un-pause it

Mikano: just 1 thing (puts Dynamite in Jado's hand that's about to go off)

Me: so, every1 He…..(interrupted by a explosion)…..re?

Mikano: yep

Solo: roger that

Optimus Prime: yep

Me: WTF, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE (banishes him from this place)

Winry: that was….weird

Me: now I hope everything works

_**FLASHBACK**_

Me: you sure you can do it?

Wrath: relax, making electronics mess up is my specialty

Me: good

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

Jado: Can I…..

Me: eh, no [I CANT LET HIM TILL THURSDAY, VOTE ON POLL]

Jado: TOO…

Mikano: RALLEN T OR D

Jado: …

Rallen: Dare

Mikano: I dare you to…DANCE WITH JEENA

Rallen: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY (dances with Jeena)

Winry: Al, T or D

Al: Dare?

Winry: I dare you to TURN THE MUSIC UP

Al: OK!

Solo: Mikano T or D

Mikano: Dare

Solo: I dare you to….BUY ME A LOT OF ICECREAM

Mikano: um, ok…..

ME: I GOT DRINKS, SNACKS, AND THE BEST MOVIE EVER

Mikano: THE SPECTROBES MOVIE?

Rallen: THE RYDRAKE MOVIE?

Jeena: THE NEW LOVE MOVIE?

Jado: THE HOW AWESOME I AM MOVIE?

Me: ALL WRONG, THE PURE EPICNESS MOVIE, and for Jado, FORCED YAOI

Jado: 

Jeena: isn't this a Truth or Dare though?

Me: I know, but still….

Ed: and don't we always got snacks

Me: still…

Winry: well, at least this isn't on Fan Fiction

Me: Right… (they still don't know)

Ed: Rallen T or D

Rallen: Dare

Ed: (whispers Dare in his ear)

Rallen: ok (whispers something back in Eds ear)

Jado: HEY, LET US KNOW WHAT UR SAYING

Ed and Rallen: NEVER

Mikano: well, Jado T or D

Jado: Dare

Mikano: I dare you to punch Maja

Jado…..ok…..

_**Meanwhile**_

Wrath: hm, I think I almost got it

Ed: what are you doing up here?

Wrath: learning about electronics, what are you doing up here?

Ed: I cant find the bathroom in this new building

Wrath: 2 doors from the left of the south hallway to the right

Ed: thx

_**Now back to us**_

Ed: im back, Jado bak yet? 

Rallen: nope

Jado: (warps back) there

Maja: DIE MIKANO (smashes Table)

Mikano: OH SHIT

Jado: I told her you dared me to do it :P

Mikano: (quietly) Dam, Jado actually Outsmarted me a little, il have to make him suffer

Me: I already got that covered

Wrath: HEY, PHEAR ME, WHICH ONE OF THESE IS A GYRON WRENCH?

Me: THE CIRCULER ONE

WRATH: THX

Mikano: what is Wrath doing here?

Me: Getting some experience with electronics

Mikano: well, that will atleast keep Wrath from touching my stuff

Al: Ed T or D?

Ed: Truth (about time lol)

Al: What is your favorite Alchemy?

Ed: um, uh, dam, I don't know exactly

Al: so u didn't make up your mind

Ed: yep

Me: (to self) any time now, (not to self) hold on, brb

_**Meanwhile**_

Wrath: almost there

Me: WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG?

WRATH: YOU PUT THIS STUFF TOGETHER WELL

Me: WELL HURRY UP

_**Now where were we**_

Ed: OW

Jado: you got owned

Winry: for some reason I keep getting a feeling people mis-spell my name

Ed: can you just hurry up

Winry: FIXING YOUR ARM IS HARD W/O CAUSEING YOU PAIN

Ed: IT IS NOT

Me: wow

WINRY: YES IT IS

Jado: WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT (gets hit by a light, followed by the lights going out)

Al: what the (winry is now making out with Ed in another room, Ditto with Jeena and Rallen)

Me: about time

THAT'S IT


	11. Chapter 11  finaly Fixed

Me: and we are back

Al: will you ever tell us your real name?

Me: probably not

Jado: hey, where is the back-up lights? And Rallen, Jeena, Winry, and Ed?

Me: idk, maybe they tripped and are asleep

Mikano: you planned this didn't you?

Solo: I think he did

Jado: OMG, YOU DID THIS TO GIVE THEM TIME TO HAVE SEX DIDN'T YOU!

Mikano: that would Explain Wrath being here

Solo: yeah

Jado: wow, this was so obvious

Me: that's it (hits a button)

BLOCKED: BLOCKED BLOCKED BLOCKED

Mikano: YOU BLOCKED JADO, LOL

BLOCKED: BLOCKED BLOCKED BLOCKED

Solo: that's getting annoying

Me: fine

Jado: OMG, WTF YOU #&^*&()^ BITCH

All of us: JADO!

_**Meanwhile**_

Winry: you think we should head back now? (various sounds are heard)

Ed: its Wrath, we have 3-5 minuets left

Winry: ok

_Meanwhile_

Rallen: well, this is…Nice

Jeena: you think we should get back now?

Rallen: Wrath from the Karaoke thing is messing with it, we got 3-5 minuets

_**3-5 minuets later**_

Me: (the lights come back on, with Rallen, Jeena, Ed, and Winry all here) finally

Mikano: well, I guess…..

Jado: RALLEN TRUTH OR DARE

Rallen: Dare

Jado: I DARE YOU TO 2 THINGS YOU HATE MOST, SMACK JEENA AND….

Rallen and Jeena: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Jado: u got to :P

Rallen: DAM YOU JADO, YOU'RE A FUCKING BITCH YOU #%&*#$% (slaps Jeena as softly as possible)

Jado: as I was saying, SURENDER ALL YOUR SPECTROBES TO ME, EVEN THE RYDRAKES

Rallen: !

Jeena: Why was that NO longer then you not wanting to smack me?

Rallen: cause im already hurt forever by that

Jeena: fair enough


	12. Chapter Final relax, Sequal

Me: well, we are running out of dares and truths

Rallen: I have 2, Phear Me T or D?

Me: truth

Rallen: what are your weaknesses

Me: the ones that I didn't destroy or any that existed

Rallen: the ones that still exist

Me: hmmmm, Winry, um, uh, oh, and the highest level rydrake u can imagine, but that's more of a possible threat then a weakness

Rallen: that's it?

Me yep

Rallen: -_-

Me: now, I randomly select you, T or D

That person that looks like Al: HEY, Y NOT JUST MY NAME

Me: answer or else

TptllA: WOULD U STOP THAT AND DARE

Winry: it is annoying

Me: I dare you to go to your real form Envy

Envy: (goes to real form) how did u know?

Me: do you really think I only control shadows?

Envy: BUT U DON'T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE ON YOUR PROFILE

Me: the rest is top secret

Ed: now Envy, about before

Envy: TIME TO GO (runs away)

Solo: HEY WAIT A SEC, RALLEN, U STILL OWE ME A $50

Rallen: WAIT FOR ME ENVY (runs so fast he runs past Envy and Ed)

Me: sigh

Mikano: wait, where is Al?

Me: transmutated into the ceiling (points up)

Mikano: ah

ME: wait a sec, how are you all able to get here and not go to work?

Al: thx, and well, lets just say we are "Sick"

Me: ah ok

Ed: (dragging Envy into a dark closet, KOed) Al, T or D

Al: Truth

Ed: where do you put all your candy when Trick or Treating?

Al: um, no comment

Ed: -_-

Solo and Rallen: GSJFHAUOLFHAKJFhAS:DFHISUKJFHA (they are speaking English, but u can hear what they saying)

Wrath on Intercom: um, they are here, send them in?

Me: 5-10

Wrath: ok

Jado: Rallen, Dance or dare?

Me: Dance?

Rallen: DARE, DARE, DARE!

Me: I do not want to know

Jado: I dare you to dance the silly dance

Rallen: !

Jeena: OMG, UR EVIL

Jado: (takes out Video Camera) DO IT

Rallen: I hate you (does the silly dance)

Me: well….. (click and rawr of Rydrake)

Rallen and Ed: shit

NPP Officer: RALLEN, JEENA, MIKANO, SOLOTWIN, YOUR IN BIG TROUBLE

Hawkeye: SAME TO YOU ED, AL, AND WINRY

Wrath: well, C YA

Me: c ya later Wrath, well, c ya all

Mikano: YOU KNEW THEY WERE COMING?

ME: yep, remember, im part Evil

Mikano: is this he end

Me: well I need room for a seuqual

Everyone else: A SEQUAL, PLZ, GET US OUT OF HERE, PLZ, PLZZZZZZZ

Me: MUAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA (ends the 1st T or D with a evil laugh)


	13. T or D 2 Note

Hmmm, didn't expect me to update this did you, this is so you know, I will have the new T or D up soon….WITH ALL NEW PEOPLE, INCLUDING HAVOC, MAJA, KRUX, AND SURPRISINGLY ENOUGH, HAWKEYE! Oh, and Krux and Gluttony.


End file.
